Obsession
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Sequel to Guilty. Jade is still at large and it's more than troubling Tori. What's worse is the possibility of a new killer. One who seems to favor Jade's own style. That in itself is bothersome for reasons Tori refuses to look into. At this point, she might just welcome some help. Even if it comes from Jade. One Shot


**I did it guys! I came up with a sequel! Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

She rounded the bed idly, dragging her fingers along the sheet until she reached skin. It was cold under her touch, dead for quite some time now. In just a few minutes she would have to play the sad and downtrodden housewife who would now be a widow, but not yet. Right now she had time to bask in her first kill. Her husband was an average man. He lacked in communication sometimes and leaned more toward sexual satisfaction than she would like, but he made money and paid for everything she ever wanted.

And yet, she wasn't ever happy with him. After watching and listening to the news of the infamous Upper East Side Widow who started her spree after murdering her husband, a grand idea struck her. She hadn't been happy and did something about it. She got a taste for it, and now the police were scrambling to find the elusive woman. She came to the conclusion that she wanted to do the same. She wanted to live out the rest of the time she had on a thrill ride, just as the Widow was doing now. So she did it. She followed in her footsteps.

The ambulance would arrive any minute and find that her husband died of a severe allergic reaction. She had a story ready and practiced her fake tears. It wouldn't be too hard to make it sound like a believable accident. Once everything settled she would make plans for the next step. She just had to find an idiot to drown and a boyfriend to put down. That would be all too easy. She smiled to herself, excited to get the ball rolling. The Widow probably experienced the same rush she was feeling now. It was euphoric, the idea of finally being noticed.

The sound of sirens wailing made her look up, seeing the flashing lights outside. She took a breath to steady herself before putting on her act. She left the room in hysterics, tears pouring down her face. She was sure to look fragile and torn up, but inwardly, she was more than pleased by her handiwork. As they carted her husband away she wondered if there was a way to contact her idol. What she wouldn't give to talk to the woman who gave her the strength to take control of her boring life. She would have to look into that. But for now, grieving wife was the role she had to play.

* * *

If only she had a pool. And a younger victim. This would have felt more…authentic. It was a bit too thrown together. She had gotten the idea to call in a plumber. When he arrived and started checking things out under her bathroom sink she knocked him out with his own wrench. He took the hit head on and dropped like a rock. He slumped into the tub, head bleeding profusely. She prepared the bath, humming to herself, a smile on her lips. Once it was ready she patted his cheek until he came around. He was barely conscious so it was easy enough to get him to move without much thought.

He wasn't even fully aware. Her tactics weren't anything fancy. She tripped him up and made sure he hit the side of the tub going down, face first into the full tub. It didn't take much to hold him under. He barely flailed. It was all so anticlimactic. She was hoping for more of a struggle. She wondered if she shouldn't have hit him so hard. Maybe then it would be more fun to hold him under. What was done was done though, and soon he was motionless.

A few last bubbles broke the surface and then all was still. She heaved a heavy sigh and leaned against the wall. Where the hell was the thrill? No, she had to make the next one fun. She was sure the Widow got great pleasure out of her kills and this wasn't it. She had to try harder. But first, to attend to this one. She left the bathroom to call up the police and then easily slid into character. This would be a bit harder to explain, but with the record she was building she would give her idol a run for her money.

* * *

Tori groaned loudly and rubbed at her tired eyes. Ever since that last stint undercover she felt like her job only got more stressful. On top of all the other crimes she was solving she also had to deal with the consequences of her choices regarding the Upper East Side Widow. Or, Jade West to her. She was still out there because of her. She let her go. And to make matters worse, to eat away at her conscious, was the knowledge that she also chose not to hand over all the most pressing evidence she uncovered against Jade. It was only her word and nothing else as she couldn't bring herself to turn in the recording as well as the other evidence she collected from the murder she walked in on.

She was a terrible cop. She should just turn in her badge right now. But no. There was so much she had to do. She alone would be responsible for Jade West running free, but now there was a new murderer and Tori didn't like the funny feeling in her gut that she got when she was debriefed about it. The new suspect was a woman who seemed to be following the same patterns as Jade. Her kills looked to be set up in a similar manner, yet lacked a sense of…elegance. Care. It was sloppy and she seemed to try too hard. She got as far as her third murder before the police caught on to her.

"Stop that," she reprimanded herself. Geez, Tori couldn't believe she was thinking of Jade's murders as elegant and careful. She wasn't a damn dancer, she was a killer. That's all she was. A monster. She had to keep reminding herself of that. Back to the case at hand. The copycat didn't have thousands of dollars to pay people off and she didn't have someone on the inside to clear her of charges, a crime Tori would never forgive herself for, so it was only a matter of time before she raised a red flag and brought attention to herself.

Tori turned to the board pinned with pictures from the crime scene, notes taped or tacked next to them. Her last kill before going into hiding was a huge damn mess. Blood everywhere. Tori figured she was trying to copy the scene Tori had walked in on, but without much to go on from the news like the other two she was flying blind so to speak. Where she would strike now was anyone's guess, but they had a better chance at catching her than Jade. She wouldn't be as hard to track and pin down.

Tori's gaze strayed to the envelope she knew sat hidden under all the papers at her desk. The one Jade had sent her. A taunt really; dare she say, an adoring one. There was an air of the usual honest teasing but also a blunt threat. She rubbed at her scarred shoulder absentmindedly. She hadn't caught wind of Jade anywhere and it made her uncomfortable. Tori knew the cunning woman knew where she was and she also knew that Jade was getting a kick out of the meager clues as to where she was. It was all so frustrating. Tori was being taunted.

Sometimes she wished Jade would just get it over with and kill her already because everything was just too much. She thought she could forget everything she went through while undercover, but with the arrival of the copycat all she could do was think of Jade. All she could do was wonder where she was, what she was doing, whether she killed again, when that might have been, and a bunch of other concerns she really shouldn't be having about a murderer. She turned away and headed for bed. It was getting late, and if she didn't want to stray into dangerous territory, she better get to sleep.

* * *

Jade chuckled to herself as she watched the news playing on the big screen TV. She comfortably reclined on the sofa and kicked her boots up on the coffee table. A smirk curled her lips at the mention of the Upper East Side Copycat. The name was terrible but she found herself just a bit flattered. The chick was definitely an amateur, but it was nice to be idolized. Even if it was by a fool who didn't know the first thing about covering a crime properly.

"You adorable idiot. Props for trying though," she mumbled, turning to glance at the man tied to his reclining chair. His eyes were wide in fear and he chewed at his lip until it bled but he didn't dare make a sound. She had wanted to catch up on the news and decided to borrow a TV. She caught the lonely owner off guard and tied him down with ease. She promised he could keep his life if he shut up for the remainder of her stay. He complied without a fuss. And she didn't even have to tape his mouth shut or give him further incentive to listen, like cut out his tongue. That was a bit of a disappointment, as she always had her tools at the ready should she need them.

She turned back to the TV just in time to hear them talk about her. They barely said anything about her now. It was like she was old news. She was still very much at large, so she was careful to remain hidden, but the Copycat was getting everyone's attention. It probably didn't help that she hadn't left a dead body for the police to find in some time now. She just wanted to make sure she made a statement with every kill so she couldn't act until she properly planned it all out. She was having a bit of trouble there so she hadn't killed in what felt like forever. The need was steadily building again and it put her on edge.

She couldn't count how many times she wanted to seek out Tori, catch her unaware, and have her way with her one last time before ending her as she should have done. A stupid mistake on her part, as was the letter. She shouldn't have warned her, but she felt like the young cop deserved it for making her feel something other than hate and anger. She made Jade feel things she thought she would never feel again. It was unacceptable. She had to hold off as long as she could, but it was so hard. She allowed a small piece of a memory to flit through her mind before locking it away and standing up.

"Well, looks like it's getting late. Good night," she told her temporary hostage. He stared at her in fear and confusion until she knocked the expression off his face with a solid swing to the head with the man's own bat. When he was unconscious she untied him and then headed for the exit. As she stalked through the night she decided that the copycat killer had to go. She was threatening her reputation. And so was Tori. Both had to go. One sooner than the other.

* * *

It might have been a bit cliché, but Tori still liked to stop by a diner when she had time for some coffee and a few doughnuts. She also enjoyed some light reading if there was a newspaper around. Her most recent tendencies didn't go unnoticed. Every time she came in a cup of coffee and a plate of doughnuts waited for her along with the newspaper folded up neatly next to it. She would smile and take a seat, thanking them before she started reading.

She liked to see what was being said as well as read some more positive stories. It helped to remind her that not all was lost. Not everyone was out to get someone else. She flicked through the pages, laughing at a comic strip she stopped to read, before her eyes zeroed in on something in the corner. It wasn't an article, but some kind of message. Tori skimmed it once before deciding to chug her coffee and take the doughnuts to go. She sped home and took a seat at her desk, properly reading the message now that she was alone.

 _UESW,_

 _I've admired your work for a while now. Some would say a few months isn't cause for such admiration, but I proved them wrong. I found myself wanting to meet you but I have no way of reaching you. I hope this message finds you and maybe you could send one back. I look forward to a reply._

 _Faithfully yours,_

 _Pony_

Tori read it and then read it again. A strange feeling settled over her, one that didn't agree with her at all. But there was also anger and outrage. How could anyone look up to that monster? After all, Tori wasn't stupid. It was obvious that the Copycat was trying to reach Jade. The only question was if she would respond. And if she did, what would she say? She wouldn't stand for it. She had to find Jade. Now more than ever. She had to make it a priority. With that in mind she stood to head for work, determined to get the chief to appoint her to Jade's capture. It bothered her, not knowing what would become of all this, but it didn't deter her. She would find Jade West if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Jade laughed again at the message she read from the previous day's newspaper. She never thought she would get a ridiculous love note for her deeds, let alone have an admirer. She tore out the page, crumpled it, and tossed it off the balcony of the little rundown hotel she rented for the night. It was amazing what a blonde wig, glasses, and a fake ID could do. At this point it seemed all too easy dodging the police. She adjusted the robe over the tank top and pajama pants she wore.

"Oh honey. Not in a million years," she murmured, watching as the crumpled paper fell into a dumpster below.

"Besides, I can't have two nuisances on my tail. How would I get anything done?" she mused, downing the last of her coffee. The wind picked up and she inhaled, letting out her breath slowly. She tuned out the city noise and smirked when she caught the soft noise of movement in the room behind her.

"You could always help one catch the other and then get rid of them too while you're at it," the familiar voice suggested casually. Jade closed her eyes and clenched her teeth before putting on a disaffected expression, turning to see Tori Vega. Even in the dim light she could see how tired she was. She wasn't surprised by the stress lining her face. She watched it grow the past year and a half, both on TV and the few times she watched the cop from afar. The presence of a likeminded killer was getting to her. A reminder of what they had.

"Surprise, surprise. How'd you find me?" Jade stated, not at all shocked to see her. She knew they would find each other, one way or another. It was bound to happen.

"You got sloppy. That isn't like you," Tori replied, sliding her hands in her pockets with a shrug.

"I don't do sloppy. It was on purpose," Jade corrected her, moving toward the cramped kitchen area. Tori's eyes never left her. She only remained in place, silent and waiting for an explanation with a raised brow.

"I'm sure you saw the blatant message?" she began. Tori merely nodded. Jade fiddled with the mug in her hands, briefly contemplating using it as a projectile, before finally setting it down. She wanted to know how much Tori knew and maybe bait her with her own knowledge before making a move.

"I figured you would want to rendezvous and talk about our little problem together," Jade clarified. Tori scoffed.

" _Our_ problem?" she repeated.

"She kills people, your problem. She kills my reputation, my problem," Jade explained, pointing from Tori to herself with each example. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she grumbled.

"And you're here to ask if I could help in some way, correct?" Jade asked, yet knew the answer.

"You already know what I'm going to say," Tori growled. An unintentional smirk pulled at Jade's lips. She missed riling the cop. It felt good after so long.

"I do," she replied. Silence fell between them before Tori grew frustrated.

"Well?" she snapped. Jade laughed and wandered over towards the agitated cop. Tori couldn't help but visibly tense at the closing proximity. When Jade got too close she took a step back.

"Scared?" the murderess questioned.

"Cautious," the cop whispered back, strain in her tone. They stared each other down before Jade took another step, movements like a stalking wild cat.

"Why would you ever think that I would help you? What made you think that it was a good idea to find me? I thought I made it clear what would happen if we met again," Jade stated, suddenly deathly serious. Tori stood her ground now, refusing to back down even when Jade was so close.

"You know why. I need to find her. I can't have another killer on the loose. Not after I failed capturing you. And if that means working with you then so be it," Tori answered, voice low.

"And if I refuse?" Jade questioned, almost nose to nose with Tori who glared back into her cold, unnerving stare. The last time they were this close they were going through a chaotic whirlwind of emotions, both good and bad. It was that precise reason why Tori knew what was coming next. In one quick movement Jade slipped scissors from the waistband of her pants and struck. Tori anticipated the attack and pushed it aside just in time, only receiving a minimal cut across her stomach.

She flinched but didn't let it affect her any more than that. She quickly grabbed Jade's wrist and twisted, causing her to drop the weapon. She smacked Tori's arm hard enough to dislodge her grip then aimed for her injury. Tori cried out at the cheap shot and Jade took advantage. She scooped up the scissors and then grabbed Tori by the collar of her shirt. She threw her back, charging to slam her against the wall and hold her there. She held Tori in place with one hand and pressed the blades to her side with the other.

"That's new. When did you start wielding scissors?" Tori questioned.

"I've kind of always had a fascination with them," Jade responded with a shrug. Tori chuckled without humor and shook her head.

"At least it isn't a knife," she commented. Jade raised a brow and a small grin tugged at her lips, remembering their last encounter clearly.

"Joking, Vega? Really?" she said, slightly amused. Tori allowed a small smile.

"I always joke in the face of danger," she jested again, masking her true unease. But Jade wasn't so easily fooled.

"Just because I won't kill you outright doesn't mean I never will," Jade told her, suddenly serious again. Tori sighed before fixing her gaze on Jade.

"Just do it then, because I'm tired of this. Either you help me, I turn you in, or you kill me," she said, brows creasing in defiance. And there was the part of Tori she couldn't help but find attractive. Her defiance. It never failed to turn her on. Her grip tightened on Tori, a hand swiftly going for her neck. Her ironclad grip choked air from her for a second before loosening. A strangely vulnerable expression alighted on Jade's face and then anger took over. The blades pressed against her skin just enough to hurt.

"I hate you, Vega. I hate you so much," Jade growled. And despite hearing that, all Tori could hear was the opposite. It solidified the statement's true meaning when Jade's lips crashed against her own. Tori immediately responded, her heart aching for all the wrong reasons. Jade pushed her back, lips hovering close as they panted.

"Shouldn't you be better than this?" she taunted.

"I'm really not," Tori confessed, raising her hands to frame Jade's face. She marveled at the ability to touch her, to hold her close without reluctance. Jade snickered and leaned in, brushing her lips against Tori's.

"I can agree with you on that," she approved.

"Shut up," Tori mumbled against her lips, capturing them once more. Jade kissed her with barely restrained hunger, deepening it, dominating her. Tori quickly took control with a tug at her hair, pulling a groan from Jade. Tori pushed her back and flipped them so that she could press Jade to the wall. She kissed her again and ran a hand down her side until she could lift her right leg. Jade hooked it around her and pulled her even closer. Tori eagerly pressed her hips against Jade's and groaned into her mouth. Jade pulled away.

"Why the fuck am I letting you do this to me?" she muttered, bitter but still wanting.

"I'm wondering the same thing," Tori acknowledged. Jade stared at her a moment longer, gaze calculating.

"Fucking shit," she cursed, finally coming to the inevitable conclusion. She tossed the scissors and buried her hands in Tori's hair. Their lips connected once again, a mix of passion and frustration. Tori rocked into her, hands running over her chest before settling on the waistband of her pants. She hesitated only a second in which Jade pressed her hips into Tori's hands. She snuck under Jade's shirt to stroke at her stomach before venturing lower. Her hand then slipped into her pants, past her panties, and ran over wet heat. Jade moaned lowly and her head fell back against the wall.

Tori's lips pressed hot kisses down her neck before biting at her shoulder, fingers sliding in with ease. Jade's breath hitched and her back arched. Tori slowly worked at bringing Jade to the edge, taking her time. She licked at the mark she left behind on her shoulder and then leveled her gaze with Jade's own hazy eyes. They smoldered with lust. Tori kissed her hard and sped up, curling her fingers and bringing desperate moans to Jade's lips. Several thrusts more and Jade tensed with a drawn out groan. When she relaxed she fell against the wall. Tori didn't move away. She remained close, dropping kisses to Jade's jaw and neck.

"You'll always want me," she whispered in her ear. Jade's sharp gaze met hers, lucid.

"And you'll never turn me in," she countered. Tori huffed out a breath but nodded.

"So what do we do?" she questioned.

"For now I'll help you catch that copying bitch," Jade answered.

"Really?" Tori inquired, a bit surprised.

"Yes. We can deal with the rest later," Jade said, hands tracing down Tori's torso. Her touch never failed to ignite a fire in Tori. Her fingers deftly unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, pulling them down a moment later. Tori leaned into Jade when slim fingers found what they were searching for. Tori met each stroke, hips moving in time with Jade's hand. She buried her face in Jade's neck and held her close. She gasped her name at one point, causing Jade to scowl.

She hated how the sound of her name on the cop's lips made her feel. She should only enjoy the high of control but she also liked that Tori wanted her for her. She thrust hard and Tori whimpered, stilling. Jade waited for her to work through her release before removing her fingers. When she did Tori was the first to step away. She pulled up her pants, leaving them undone, and then ran a hand through her hair. Jade stayed where she was, expression guarded once more.

"Where can we work?" Tori asked, trying hard to carry on and get back to business. It was too forced to be believable in Jade's opinion.

"Do you mind letting a known murderer into your home?" Jade suggested.

"Very much so, but what choice do I have? I trust you know where it is," Tori replied.

"Of course. I'll come find you," Jade informed her. Tori nodded and further stepped away, fixing her pants. She almost made it to the door when Jade called to her. She glanced back to see that the predator that Jade was had returned, mask on and unreadable.

"Does it bother you that she wants me?" she inquired, nonchalant but with a sly smirk that told Tori that she was being messed with. Tori understood who she meant without further clarification. She contemplated telling the truth or not.

"No," she finally answered. Jade chuckled, shaking her head.

"Liar," she stated simply, her smirk growing knowingly. Tori turned away and left, slamming the door on the way out. The whole way home she beat herself up for giving in so easily. She didn't want it to happen again but she also knew that the attraction between them was a force she never fully grasped. For that reason it was out of her control.

* * *

It didn't come as a shock to Tori when she ended up waiting for Jade a few days. She imagined Jade was getting things in order and planning ahead, as usual. She was never one to rush in and wing it. She was careful and aware of what might happen at any given moment. Tori didn't worry. She knew Jade would show up when she felt like it.

In the meantime she went over evidence as well as current options. She also had to think of a way to keep Jade in line. She couldn't have her taking things into her own hands for whatever reason. She periodically checked the clock, as if that would tell her when Jade would arrive, and sat down to change her bandages. She pulled off her shirt and unraveled the old ones, setting them aside and reaching for the damp rag to clean up the skin around it a little. Once that was done she picked up the new bandages, taking time unrolling it so that the wound could breathe a few minutes.

She was just about to start wrapping it up when the door opened. Tori sighed and rolled her eyes but made no move to get up. Just as she thought, Jade strode into the room. Tori only threw her a glance before going back to her task. In that one look she scanned Jade's appearance. It was the first time she saw her so casual outside of the house. She wore a plain t-shirt and tight black pants. Boots adorned her feet. Her make-up was minimal and her hair flowed wavy around her face. Despite not dressing up she was still beautiful.

"No greeting? Rude, Vega," she teased, dropping down next to her. She reclined comfortably, eyes on Tori.

"You look right at home," Tori commented, still not giving her attention.

"You got a nice place here. Glad I could finally stop by," Jade replied. Tori grunted a response, busy struggling with the bandage. Jade stopped her, removing her hands to take up the task herself.

"I can do it," Tori argued.

"It doesn't look like it," Jade said, deflecting her attempts to stop her. She soon gave up. Jade's smirk returned, pleased that Tori knew when to quit. When she was done she brushed over the injury lightly before leaning in to kiss Tori ardently yet short.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. You deserved it for assuming I would help you," she stated, standing up. Tori grabbed her shirt and pulled it on while standing up too.

"Thanks. I really needed to hear that," she said, sarcasm tinting her words.

"You're welcome," Jade responded.

"But you did end up agreeing to help me, so really I don't care either way," Tori pointed out, walking over to her desk.

"Not for the reasons you think," Jade told her, arms crossed.

"And what reasons are those?" Tori questioned, rifling through papers to gather what she needed.

"Sentimental bullshit reasons," Jade answered. Tori said nothing, only pausing for a second before continuing. Jade knew her too well. She did have some hope but she wasn't stupid enough to voice them.

"You know I'm right, don't you? But the truth of the matter is I just plain hate her for trying to copy me. I don't give a shit why she's doing it. I couldn't care less," Jade began, wandering over to rest her hands on the desk on either side of Tori. She leaned in, pressing lightly against her backside and brushing her nose along Tori's jaw.

"What I do care about are her actions. It's torturing you that she's out there killing innocents. I won't allow that. Only I can torture you," Jade said, a hand lifting to drag over Tori's injury. She caught Jade's hand before she could retreat.

"Is that really all it is?" she mumbled. A second passed before Jade yanked away.

"Yes," she finally replied, stepping back. Tori closed her eyes with a sigh before nodding and picking up the folder she stuffed full. She turned and handed it to Jade who instantly took a peek inside.

"Is this all of it?" she asked, moving to take a seat at the small table nearby. Tori nodded, following her.

"Yeah. Everything we have on her so far," Tori confirmed.

"Give me some time to go over it. We can bounce ideas off each other when I'm done," Jade told her, already going through the file. Tori left her to it, walking away to get something to eat. She sat down with her chosen food and began eating. Several minutes passed in silence until Jade glanced up.

"What kind of host are you? Even I was more hospitable than you when I invited you into my home. And I didn't even like you," she complained. Tori remained unperturbed and took another bite. She took her time answering.

"I didn't think you would want anything from me," she said with a shrug. Jade's eyes narrowed at the comment, knowing she meant more than the food.

"So was I wrong then? Is there something you want?" Tori continued to taunt.

"Fuck off," Jade sneered, eyes going back to the files. Tori laughed.

"All right," she said, standing to put her plate away. She knew Jade was only trying to be difficult, but she knew she won the little banter as soon as Jade dismissed her. Five minutes later and Jade was ordering Tori to sit down, shut up, and listen as she gave her take on what was going through the young woman's head. Tori listened as she explained, going back to key facts in the evidence and descriptive files. According to Jade, the woman seemed to be just like her, except she wasn't. She was pretending to be, wanting to be anything other than who she was. She hated who she was.

She was most likely never accepted throughout her life and felt shunned. She turned to murder when she realized she could get attention from it. She didn't necessarily enjoy it like Jade did. Which was why she was sloppy and didn't try to hide it. Jade wanted to continue unhindered so she grew to be uncatchable. The Copycat wanted to be found. In a way, she would be gaining some form of fame. The only reason she hadn't allowed herself to be caught just yet was to grow that fame. One murder was nothing compared to several.

"And why did she pick you to copy, do you think?" Tori inquired.

"She looks up to me. I'm a woman, most likely around her age. She feels a sort of kinship with me. Women aren't typically murderers. Men are. To see me rise in fame the way I did makes me an idol in her eyes. Being new to it she has no fresh ideas or ways to go about it on her own so she copies me," Jade reasoned.

"Are you sure that doesn't make you feel, I don't know, flattered or superior?" Tori fished. Jade scowled, turning a glare on the cop.

"Are you sure you aren't jealous?" she retorted.

"Why would I be jealous?" Tori responded.

"She didn't have to write me a love letter to show how she feels. It's obvious. Every kill is a dedication. She desires me more than what I do, because I gave her the tools to make herself better in her eyes," Jade explained.

"So what," Tori snapped, pushing off the desk from where she was leaning on it to see everything Jade spread out for her. Jade laughed and stood up, stretching leisurely.

"You're so obvious, Vega. So predictable," she stated, stalking around the desk. Tori ignored her, resting against the desk with her head turned away. Jade placed a hand at her hip while the other reached up to turn Tori's face to hers.

"I felt your need in those kisses, in your touch. That quick fuck wasn't nearly as long as that night spent together and yet I still felt your desire. You can keep denying it all you want, but the truth is, you want a murderer in a carnal way and there isn't anything you can do about it," Jade continued, punctuating the claim with a languid kiss. Tori responded for a second before pulling away, glaring at the floor and refusing to look at Jade who she knew was smirking.

"You can't tell me you don't feel anything either," Tori mumbled. Jade's smirk slid off her face.

"Are you sure about that?" she inquired, voice even.

"Yes," Tori replied, brown eyes meeting cool blue-green.

"You're only hurting yourself, Vega," Jade commented, turning away.

"Where are you going? We need to figure out where the Copycat is located," Tori spoke up. Jade stopped at the door and looked back.

"Another time then," she said, walking out. When the door closed behind her Tori allowed herself to relax. She always felt so wound up when Jade was around. She was a mess of nerves and anxiety, wondering if she would be jumped or violently murdered. And then she had to watch as she let her go, time and time again. If it was hard before, it was downright impossible to even think of turning her in now. She might just be an optimist, but she had a feeling that deep, deep down Jade cared. In her own way, but she did. She had a good side, even if it was hard to reach. It made everything involving her so difficult and complicated. She hated it.

* * *

Things were not turning out how they were supposed to. Little by little she left a clue as to who she was and how she was hiding out but the police were just too stupid to put it together. They didn't understand. She would just have to try again. Maybe this time they would get it. She tuned out the muffled screaming of the man strapped to the table in front of her and picked up a large knife. She had just pressed the tip to his sternum when she heard footsteps echo back to her. They stopped with a scratch of hard rubber on concrete somewhere behind her.

"Promise not to spaz when you turn around?" a smooth voice spoke with such strength and calm that she could do nothing but freeze in shock.

"Jade West?" she questioned in awe, spinning around. There she stood, her idol. In the flesh. She was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and soulful gaze on her. She was enamored with her presence, wanting nothing more than to close the distance between them. Yet she remained in place, a bit intimidated. Jade did not give off the impression that she would receive any type of contact well unless she initiated it.

"Hello, Pony. Or is there something else I should call you? Like Copycat?" Jade remarked, canting her head a bit, eyes scrutinizing.

"N-no, I'm sorry. My name is Ponnie. Well, it's Fawn, but I decided to change it. And my hair. I needed a new start. I didn't mean to copy you. I just n-needed inspiration. I swear, I have my own ideas now," the blonde amended, posture bowed slightly in submission. She fiddled with the knife in her hand as she spoke, eyes shifting everywhere but rarely landing on Jade.

"I'm sure you do. One that the police didn't seem to understand," Jade observed. The woman brightened considerably.

"No, they didn't. But you did. You understood," she pointed out brightly.

"Yes, or I wouldn't have found you," Jade said with a nod, pushing off the wall. The woman shied away and took a step back when Jade approached.

"You aren't scared of me, are you Ponnie?" she continued, playing at sympathetic. The woman relaxed a bit.

"Y-you're my role model. I look up to you. It's beyond belief that you're standing right here, right now. I never realized just how capable you are until now. You're beautifully dangerous. I like dangerous," Ponnie explained, tone even now. Jade smirked and reached out to take her hand in her own, raising it to her lips for a brief kiss.

"Why thank you. I never had a fan before," she said, buttering up the amateur. Ponnie giggled, bashful, and pulled away.

"So the police can't see what's right in front of their nose. I can help you with that, if you'll allow me," Jade proposed.

"I would never say no to you," Ponnie accepted. Jade's smirk widened into a pleased grin.

"Good girl. Then let's get started. Show me what you can do," she said, gesturing to the victim Ponnie had already secured. The blonde was quick to share her work.

* * *

Cool hands on her neck and stomach roused Tori from sleep. Weight settled on her hips, pressing and insistent. Lips graced her chin and jaw before teeth nipped at her ear. Her name was whispered in her ear, the voice just as intoxicating as the ministrations. Tori was wide awake now, her eyes opening to see Jade's intense gaze looking down on her.

"You're back," she simply stated, rubbing at her eyes.

"I have a lead," Jade told her. Tori almost threw Jade off in her hurry to pursue it. Yes, it was very early in the morning, but crime didn't wait for anyone. She had to put a stop to it. That was her job.

"Now hold on," Jade demanded gently, pushing her back down and tightening her legs on Tori's hips so that she couldn't be shaken loose again.

"Jade," Tori complained, pushing back in retaliation. Jade secured her wrists in a tight grip and held them down over her head.

"Shut up and listen. I figured out where she is," she began, silencing Tori with a rough kiss before she could start talking. When Jade was sure she would stay quiet she pulled away.

"I'll tell you, but I want something in return," Jade informed her.

"What?" Tori inquired.

"Your utter compliance," Jade responded, her hands smoothing over Tori's chest suggestively.

"I can't do this again," Tori denied, turning her head away when Jade leaned down to kiss her.

"Why not? You want it. You want me. And you'll get more out of it than I will. You'll get the location to your latest pursuit," Jade encouraged, moving to lick and bite at Tori's neck.

"No. I can't. Not like this. I care about you, Jade. You're twisted and demented but somehow I still fell for you. Doing this will only make it even harder to turn you in," the cop continued to refuse, struggling to get free.

"Then don't," Jade told her, blunt.

"But-" Tori tried to say. Jade released a wrist to cover her mouth.

"Stop fighting me," she ordered, tone slightly terse. She removed her hand slowly, eyeing Tori. The hard and guarded expression fell away when Tori didn't try to dismiss her again. In fact, she reached down and trailed a hand up Jade's smooth stomach, lifting her shirt in the process. Jade let her other hand go so that Tori could remove her shirt. Her dark stare roved over pale skin before meeting Jade's eyes.

"This is the last time," she stated, warm hands sliding around Jade to unhook her bra.

"Whatever you say, officer," Jade murmured, biting her lip a moment later when Tori's hands met her newly bared skin. Tori spent some time there before a hand slipped behind Jade's neck to guide her down into a hot kiss, their tongues meeting. Jade began rocking into her, groaning appreciatively when Tori's hands moved to her ass, helping her along. Jade pulled away and Tori gazed up at her before rolling them over. She yanked off her shirt to reveal bare tan skin. She didn't wear a bra to bed.

Jade traced the long scar she left on Tori, a farewell gift. She wondered if she would leave another when they parted ways again. The new cut across her stomach was healing nicely. It might not scar. Her attention returned to Tori when her hot mouth traveled down her torso. Tori worked off her pants and tossed them before undressing herself. Their bodies met once more, hands caressing and stroking. It wasn't hard to remember what each other liked. It was all too easy coaxing out moans and making their bodies writhe in pleasure. Jade held Tori close when her fingers dipped within her, pumping and curling until Tori was moaning her name in her ear.

Her hips jerked and her body shuddered through a second climax before Jade let her rest. Tori panted heavily but still managed to capture Jade in a deep kiss. Her tongue teasingly slipped from Jade's mouth when the kiss broke. She slowly made her way lower until she was between her legs. Jade groaned longingly when Tori shot her a smirk of her own. As much as she hated it, she couldn't help but let Tori ravish her. She was the only one she would give up control to.

"I hate you, Vega," she breathed out.

"I hate you too, West," Tori responded, leaning down and getting to work. Jade's hands made their way into Tori's hair and her eyes shut against the intense pleasure. Tori knew just how to play her. She bit back most of her cries but let out a solitary curse when she finally came. She shook through her release and then relaxed, boneless. She growled at the chuckle from Tori who crawled over her. Jade pulled on her hair, exposing her neck, and proceeded to mark her. She made sure Tori would feel it for days after, taking a long time to heal. Tori grunted her pain when Jade pulled away.

"Happy?" Tori questioned.

"Very much so," Jade sighed, brushing back her hair as Tori rolled off her.

"Then you'll tell me where she is?" Tori inquired from her side of the bed.

"Yes," Jade confirmed with a single nod, stretching out.

"Good," Tori said, slipping out of bed to get dressed.

"But Vega, you should know…" Jade began, sitting up.

"Yeah?" Tori replied, looking back at Jade as she pulled on a shirt.

"This won't be the last time," Jade corrected her. She left no room for doubt. She sounded so certain. Tori dreaded the thought because she knew she couldn't be sure what the future would bring. She wasn't naïve to the fact that Jade crippled her. So she didn't answer. She only continued getting dressed before collecting Jade's clothes and throwing them on the bed.

"Get dressed. Then you're going to tell me how you found her and where she is," Tori ordered. Jade raised a brow at her stern tone but said nothing and did as she was told. After all, there was no time for another round. Once Jade was dressed she followed Tori over to the small set up of evidence. Jade stalled a bit, just for fun, but Tori was on to her. She crossed her arms and glared.

"You know, the more you take charge like that the more you make me want to take advantage of you," Jade admitted in a smoky tone of voice Tori had trouble ignoring. Jade's eyes locked with hers and she tore her own away to better focus.

"Tell me how you figured it out," she said, voice even, careful not to put too much authority in it.

"Take me with you and I will," Jade bargained.

"What? No way," Tori refused.

"Then I won't tell you," Jade said, crossing her arms.

"Dammit, Jade!" Tori bit out in frustration.

"I'm not letting that bitch get away with what she did!" Jade snapped, brows arrowed over her nose and eyes fierce.

"I'll handle it!" Tori insisted.

"I don't want her caught, I want her dead!" Jade spat vehemently.

"Then you definitely can't come!" Tori shouted back at her.

"Fine! I'll tell you! But I want to see her get taken away. Deal?" Jade amended. Tori thought about it for several seconds, staring Jade down and trying to decide if she could trust her not to step out of line. She quickly came to the conclusion that Jade would do whatever she wanted to do with or without Tori's permission so there really wasn't any use fighting her.

"Deal," she grudgingly accepted. The resulting grin on Jade's face was way too suspicious in Tori's opinion.

* * *

The young cop sat in her cruiser, waiting outside the building Jade had told her the Copycat killer was hiding out in. Jade got a kick out of riding in the back of the car, jeering at Tori like a proper criminal, except then she went on a tangent about how hot it would be to go at it in the back seat. That was when Tori tuned her out. She stopped a block down to let Jade out. She had her own way of entering the building so that she wouldn't be caught herself when Tori came in with her partner. She had called up the chief and he gave them the permission to move in. Of course, Tori was expected to explain how she found the killer in the first place. It was a conversation for later. They had a job to do. Now she was waiting for her partner to show up for back up. Just in case things went wonky. His words, not hers. Her radio came to life with static, her partner patching through.

"I'm here at the opposite exit. Two others are stationed nearby in case she tries to run. I'm ready to head in when you are," Andre told her. He always had her back and was the only one that understood how hard it was dealing with her failure concerning Jade. He didn't know all the details but he was supportive anyway. Where everyone yelled at her he only had kind and encouraging words. She often wondered what he would think if he knew the truth. She hoped he never found out.

"I'm ready. Let's go," she answered, getting out of the car a minute later. She made sure her gun was held at the ready. They met up in the alley, both agreeing to take the side entrance. They entered and walked down the empty hall. It was an abandoned building. It looked to be some kind of small office type space with many rooms and floors. Their destination was the basement. They steadily made their way to the stairwell, taking it down. Each step was cautious and careful. They came to a heavy door and listened a moment, hearing a voice on the other side. They exchanged a look, nodded, and then rushed in. Before Andre could declare the killer under arrest a pipe swung at him from the dark corner of the room. He took the hit to the head and collapsed, unconscious.

"Andre!" Tori yelled, gun raised. She froze when she saw Jade standing there, pipe resting in her palm. She tapped it a few times before giving her a welcoming smile.

"Hey, Vega. Fancy seeing you here," she commented.

"What the hell, Jade? We agreed that you would stay hidden," Tori scolded.

"Uh huh, and I promised Ponnie I would lead you right to her," Jade responded.

"Ponnie?" Tori muttered, confused.

"I'm Ponnie. The so-called Copycat," a new voice said. Tori turned to see a blonde woman, a bit meek in appearance, walk into the dim lighting.

"Please come quietly and I won't-" Tori began, but Jade cut her off.

"You won't what? Shoot her? Like you have the guts to do that," she sneered, tossing the pipe.

"Jade told me all about you. Tori Vega, the good cop who could do no wrong, until you failed at doing your job. That must suck," Ponnie taunted, walking closer. A large knife was gripped in her hand. Tori hesitated before turning her gun on her instead of Jade. She held out hope that Ponnie was more willing to kill her than Jade.

"Really? Did she tell you _everything_?" Tori emphasized. Ponnie stopped in front of her, confused.

"What haven't you told me?" Ponnie questioned Jade.

"I told you everything. She's just messing with you," Jade responded.

"I'm sure she didn't tell you how she got me to come to you. It wasn't as devious as she would have you think," Tori stated.

"Vega, I'm warning you," Jade growled.

"In fact, she might not want you to know that she-" Tori continued, only for Jade to shove her on the floor. She hit the ground hard and Ponnie rushed to disarm her. She sat on Tori and aimed the gun at her chest.

"Stop lying! Jade trusted me with information she wouldn't tell anyone else. I won't listen to lies from you," she snarled, readying the gun. Jade strode forward and gripped her shoulder.

"We can't kill her now. She'll be a hostage with the other one. It's my only leverage against the police," Jade advised.

"But what she did to you…she deserves to be punished," Ponnie stated.

"I'll take care of it. You don't have to worry about that," Jade told her, reaching for the gun.

"But I do. I do worry. I care about you, Jade, and I'll do anything to help you," the blonde promised, turning the gun on Tori once more.

"No!" Jade shouted, lunging. She managed to redirect it just as Ponnie pulled the trigger. Tori screamed as the bullet hit her thigh in the struggle. Enraged, Jade disarmed Ponnie, tossed the gun aside, and armed herself. In one swift strike she buried the blades in her stomach, digging in deeper and using the force to shove her off Tori. She let her drop dead, gripping the scissors buried in her torso. Jade knelt by Tori and brushed at her injured leg.

"At least it wasn't anywhere important," she mumbled.

"I disagree. I think any part of me is important," Tori spoke through clenched teeth. Jade chuckled but nodded.

"Very true," she agreed.

"I'm calling in back-up. You need to get out of here," Tori told her.

"Wait, you're letting me go?" Jade wondered. Tori's face creased with sadness and heartbreak.

"No matter how much I know it's the right thing to do to turn you in…I can't," Tori confessed, finally saying what she couldn't for so long.

"Tori…I…" Jade stammered, unable to comprehend the situation. She always thought that she would be her downfall. She would be caught because she let the cop too close. But in the end, she had nothing to worry about. Tori was never going to go through with it. It sure kept her on her toes though.

"Get out of here, West," Tori ordered.

"Make me," Jade defied, half-hearted. With a forced smile through the pain Tori got a hold of her radio.

"We have an officer down and I'm injured. Threat eliminated. Send in help," she called. A static filled positive came through. Tori's leg throbbed angrily and she flinched.

"Shit," she whined, gripping at it. Jade covered her hands with her own, pressing at the wound. The red staining her pale skin made her feel odd. Usually it would excite her, but this time it didn't. It worried her at the amount covering the floor. When it came down to it, she didn't want Tori erased from the world. Especially if she wasn't the one to do it.

"Pull through for me. I need a challenge," Jade jested, actual worry reflecting in her gaze for Tori to see. It made her own eyes widen at the show of care. She smiled and nodded.

"I hate you, West," she mumbled softly. Jade leaned down and kissed her, lips going to her ear right after.

"I love you, Vega," she whispered, kissing her one last time. She pulled away to stand up but Tori grabbed at her before she could, tears in her eyes.

"You can't just…say that," she gasped.

"I have to go," Jade responded, gently removing Tori's hands. Her emotionless mask was back in place now. There was no reaching her.

"I love you, Jade," Tori managed to get out before she got too far. Jade stopped for a second, allowing herself to feel the warmth the words caused, before continuing on.

"I know," she muttered, passing through the door. She barely cleared the building by the time cops swarmed the place. She watched from the roof of a nearby building until Tori was carted away. Only then did she flee the scene.

* * *

When the cops arrived it wasn't hard for them to piece together what happened. To them it looked like the Widow and the Copycat were working together. Tori and Andre were caught off guard, having thought that they would only be encountering one. What made the situation curious was the change in plan. The Widow seemed to turned on her accomplice for reasons unknown. Tori wasn't going to be the one to provide the truth so it was left unanswered. They figured it to have been some kind of disagreement and moved on. It was still a victory, with one out of two killers off the street. Both would have been ideal but they celebrated what they could. Tori was sent home to recover after a stay at the hospital. She was free from work until she was able to actively walk around again. Andre was fine and often visited her so that she wouldn't go crazy being cooped up all day. One evening when he left her to rest she headed to bed early, having nothing else to do. Halfway through the night she woke up to an unfamiliar sound. She lied still, waiting and listening. Soft footfalls led to her bed and then someone settled down next to her. She smiled.

"Don't make me regret this," Jade grumbled.

"I won't. You're probably here to finally off me anyway. You know, to take your words to the grave with me," Tori joked. Jade rolled on her side and rested a hand on Tori's shoulder, right over the scar hidden underneath the fabric of her shirt.

"Never. I meant what I said," Jade reminded her. Silence fell before Tori spoke up again.

"Why did you help her if you were already helping me?" she wondered. Jade sighed.

"I guess I played you both, didn't I?" she admitted. Tori only nodded.

"At first it was to get back at you. I had hoped that she would do the job of getting rid of you so that I wouldn't have to. But then I listened to her sob story and knew she couldn't be the one to kill you so I gained her trust in order to stop her from going into hiding again and you could find her easier. It would have been unfair if she won. She didn't deserve to be your killer. You had to come out alive, and I was going to make it happen," Jade explained.

"Thanks," Tori commented, a bit sarcastically.

"But it wasn't just that. I had always wanted to kill you myself, you know, up until I realized that when the time came I couldn't stand to see you dead. I always told myself it was something only I could do, but that was because I wouldn't have ever gone through with it. I pretended to be on her side until the right moment, but when she was ready to kill you, I snapped. And then I knew, there was no denying it," Jade finished.

"We can't be anything more to each other, Jade. You know that," Tori reasoned.

"Then I guess I'll have to keep bothering you until you cave. In my experience, it won't take very long," Jade teased.

"Shut up," Tori lazily reprimanded, smacking Jade's shoulder.

"I'm serious, Tori. I want you," Jade persisted.

"And what, I date a murderer?" Tori remarked incredulously. Jade moved away and sat up, her back to Tori. A war was waging within, one that she fought hard to contain. Tori could sense it. She wanted to reach out and console her but held back.

"Then I'll stop," Jade decided in a voice that was so quiet Tori almost missed it.

"What?" she questioned, shocked.

"I'll stop. For you. I won't be able to walk freely, since I did kill people, but if I stopped would you consider it?" Jade suggested, a note of hope in her tone. She looked back at Tori, waiting for her answer. Tori was at a loss for words.

"You would stop for me?" she asked.

"If that's what it takes, then yes. It'll be hard, but I could do it," Jade affirmed, determined.

"I…I don't know what to say," Tori said, morally confused. It wouldn't be right to accept, but at the same time, she couldn't help but say yes. She always knew there was a part of Jade that was good. She just had to cling to it and encourage it to grow.

"Think on it, please?" Jade requested, standing.

"I will," Tori said with a nod. Jade returned it and then leaned over with her signature smirk.

"Good night. Have sweet dreams about me, Vega," she teased, capturing Tori's lips for a slow kiss. When they parted Tori reached out to rest her hand on Jade's cheek.

"Sure. Good night, Jade," she responded. Jade leaned into her touch a moment before pulling away. Tori laid back down and listened to Jade leave. She still didn't know how she got in and out so easily. She subconsciously added lock picking to Jade's very long list of skills before allowing herself to fall asleep to dreams of the infamous Upper East Side Widow.


End file.
